Path of Samurai
by Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Takeru begins to think the path of samurai. Set after episode 14 Foreign Samurai. One-shot


**Path of Samurai**

**Summary: **Takeru begins to think the path of samurai. Set after episode 14 **_Foreign Samurai_**.

**A/N:** This will be my second Shinkenger story. I really love that show especially episode 14. I really wrote this one-shot after watching that episode but it actually took me some time to edit the whole part until I am satisfied to it.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"_Samurais never give up! The **important** part is to continue clashing. That is… That is the path of samurai!"_

Takeru could not help recalling the words in his mind from the foreigner they met the other day. Hearing those words somehow made him recall his past from that incident when he learned from his father. _"Remember this, Takeru. From now on you will be ShinkenRed. Make sure you won't run away. Protect the people from Gedoshuu." _His father's voice echoes.

Of course Takeru knew it well the message his father said just before he passed away it's just that when he was young he never understood right away. After that incident, he and Jii managed to escape from the fire. From that day, he undergoes samurai training in such early age. He doesn't have any normal childhood except he did have a friend back then who always interrupt whenever there is training which Jii was so furious.

_"But right now it's not the time to skip."_ He said to himself. _"I need to get myself stronger not for myself but protecting others."_

Recalling those sad memories made his cool loosen as he starts to hate himself for being weak from the past. It aches him so much that he can't bare to imagine more Gedoshuu attacking and killing humans. Even to young children. It fears him so much that he doesn't want other children to exprience the same thing that happened to him.

The young Lord shakes his negative thoughts off as he proceeds his training until-

"Tono!" Ryuunosuke calls the young Lord.

Takeru turns his attention to the Blue vassal who stands behind him. "You look lost just now." he pointed out.

The young Lord keeps his posture as he stares at Ryunosuke with the usual stoic face. "It was nothing really. Please don't mind me." He told him. To avoid the Kabuki actor's question he tries to come up with another until his eyes land on the object in Ryunosuke's hands.

"What's that?" Takeru asked the Kabuki actor still staring at the package.

"Oh this? A package from Mr. Brown." Ryunosuke replied as he shows him a brown package in his hands. "I wonder what could be the inside of it?"

Just as the young Lord could even ask him the other vassals arrives one by one sharing the same interest like Takeru has.

"Oi Ryunosuke who's that from?" Chiaki asked him as he pointed at the package. The young kabuki actor is about to answer the Green vassal until he takes a peak on his hands looking at the sender. "Oh it's from that Foreigner guy. So what did he bring for us?"

"I haven't opened it yet." The Kabuki actor replied.

"You should open it." Mako said.

"Maybe he brought something good for us from his homeland." The rebel green lad grinned excitedly.

"It's not good to leave the suspense, Ryu-san." Kotoha added.

Hearing their comrades' the young Kabuki actor leaves out no choice but to open it since he too is also curious what the inside could be. As Ryunosuke opens the package, Mako, Kotoha, and Chiaki peers curiously to know what is inside of it. The young Shiba lord shows no interest at first but in reality he is actually peering as well. As soon as the kabuki actor opens the package it they all stare at it including the Blue Vassal and Ryunosuke. Seconds passed, they did nothing but stare at the content of the package with different expressions.

"That is an interesting gift." The Pink vassal commented.

"Seriously that guy." The rebel of the group mumbled.

"How pretty." Kotoha smiled.

Inside of the package are some pictures showing Richard Brown teaching the way of Samurai in his hometown. Some of the pictures show some ridiculous sight that makes the two female Vassals laugh at each picture. Even the young Shiba Lord finds it so funny yet he stays his mask on. Just as he could comment something, he notices one of the pictures catches his interest as he reaches his hand to it. The Kabuki actor caught a glimpse of his Lord's rarest expression. He is about to ask him first until he is interrupt when Chiaki burst out laughing.

"Really that guy is amazing." The Green Shinkenger laughs as he takes the picture that was on the first one. "Seriously the way they handed the shinai are wrong."

Surprise to the rebel's cooment, Ryunosuke takes a peak of the picture which Chiaki is holding. His eyes widen at the sight almost the same expression he has when he was teaching Mr. Brown on kendo.

Takeru, on the other hand, could only shakes his head and turns his back. "Still you are a great samurai." he utter under his breath.

His words were too soft for the others to hear except for the kabuki actor who almost hear it yet he didn't get to hear the young Lord's word clear. Just before he could ask him, Takeru could only walk ahead of him leaving him and the other vassals. Ryunosuke was about to say something until he notices the photo, which the young Lord was holding, was on the floor as he picks it up. Then a smile crept within his mouth as he stares at the photo.

Mako, Chiaki and Kotoha notices the Blue Vassal's expression just as one of them could ask what he is smiling about until the Gedoshuu radar activates indicating for them to go on the battle field leaving their activities behind.

As Hikoma sees the young warriors off he notices the package Ryunosuke was holding. He picks it up as he stares at one pictures to another making him smile.

"Everything will be fine, isn't that right Previous Lord?" Hikoma smiles as he stares at the armor that the previous Lord had wore.

**[END]**


End file.
